The Boy King
by MoniNicole94
Summary: Sam does what he has to do. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14, ESPECIALLY 14x08


**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14, ESPECIALLY 14x08!**

Dean and Cas were speeding down the road, trying to catch any sight of the Impala. So far, they hadn't found a damn thing. It was like Sam had just disappeared. That's when Dean's phone rang. He didn't even look at the caller ID. There was only a handful of people it could be.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uh...no." It was Jack. But that was impossible. He was growing cold. "Where did you guys go? What happened to me?" Dean looked over at Cas, unable to say anything. It had to be a trick. Like that Crocotta back in Ohio that had used John's voice. Cas took the phone from Dean.

"Sam?" Cas asked.

"No Castiel. It's Jack." JAck said.

"That's impossible." Cas said. "You…"

"Died?" Jack asked. "I was in heaven. And then this black cloud pulled me out and I woke up in my room with blood on my shirt." Jack explained. "Where are you guys? Where's Sam?"

"We're going to figure that out." Cas said. He could sense that this was the real jack, not some copy of him. He hung up and tossed the phone to Dean.

"There." Dean said, pointing ahead to a patch of trees with the silohette of an all too familiar car sitting in front of them. Cas barely got the car to a stop before Dean was jumping out, eyes scanning until he found Sam sitting on the ground, shielding his eyes from the bright headlights.

"Tell me you didn't make a deal." Dean growled. He looked around for any indication that the earth had been dug up. He didn't see anything.

"Not exactly." Sam said, standing. "Dean…"

"What did you do?" Dean hissed. "Because Jack just called us, alive, and I know that Cas didn't do anything and I didn't do anything."

"Your brother finally took his destiny." Another voice said. A woman in a black suit walked from the shadows and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's good to see you again Dean. I think the last time I talked to you, we were at a crossroads trying to make a deal to bring Sammy here back from the dead."

"Yeah, well, he's not making any deals." Dean said. The demon laughed.

"And he didn't. Not really." She explained. "No soul exchanging or anything like that." Dean looked over at Sam, who wouldn't make eye contact with him. "You see, while you were off playing archangel and making weird monster hybrids, Sam may have declared himself the new king of hell."

"I didn't…" Sam started, but she raised her hand.

"Your words were, and I quote, 'There will be no new king of hell. Not today, not ever. And if anybody wants the job, you can come through me'. Now I'm just a crossroads demon, but that sounds like a declaration of monarchy."

"Sam…" Dean said.

"I had to do it Dean." Sam said. "It'll be better this way. Jack's alive."

"And you're going back to hell!" Dean yelled. Sam shrugged.

"I couldn't even build a damn pyre to burn him on! This is the least I can do." Sam looked at the demon. She smiled and took his hand.

"We'll be seeing you." She said cheerfully. With that, the demon and Sam disappeared before Dean could say otherwise. Dean turned around, looking for his brother. But he was gone.

"Welcome to hell." The demon told Sam as she marched him into his throne room. Demons froze at the sight of the Winchester. "There is one piece of business that needs done before you can fullfil your end of the bargin."

"What's that?" Sam asked, sounding a little nervous. Yeah, she had brought Jack back, but he was scared to know what she wanted from him. He watched her as she walked over to a table, where a silver chalice sat. Slicing her wrist, she bled into it. She handed it to Sam, with a smile on her face.

"You have to drink." She said. Sam took the cup and stared down at the deep red blood. He looked up at her. She nodded and smiled. "Go on. You have to get your strength back. Or we can always undo what I did. Jack can go back to heaven and you can go back to having the corpse of a Nephilim in your home." Sam sighed and did the only thing he could.

He drank the blood.

It was just like riding a bike, and man, did Sam miss it.

Please review!


End file.
